What if SW
by Cokusan
Summary: What if Anakin would have met a friend during the clone wars?


Star Wars: What if Anakin would have met a friend  
Time line: The story begins around three weeks after episode II  
Disclaimer: I don't own star wars etc.

Chapter 1: The mission

A blue jedi starfighter flew trough space along with a ordinary red one, the blue starfighter belonged to a certain jedi that carried the name: Anakin Skywalker, the red starfighter belonged to his master and friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. 'Anakin, activate the hyperspace rings.'

commanded master Obi-Wan Kenobi trough his commlink. The padawan nodded and the rings around the fighters began to circle, there was a flash and the two fighters where flying trough space with incredible speed, the padawan de-activated his rings, followed by his

master and the two ships where now flying in the orbit of a planet covered with water and green continents. The name of this planet was: Truopa. 'Anakin, look out!' shouted Obi-wan and the young padawan dodged a laser beam by turning his ship with great speed, and he was

now flying behind a droid starfighter, he pushed a button on his rudder and one of his secondary ion cannons fired, the beam destroyed the droid starfighter and Anakin flew trough the cloud of fire, to be schocked of what turned up in front of his eyes, Obi-wan even had to

cover his mouth to prevent himself from shouting. Three collosal separtist ships where sending dozens of droids towards the two jedi. Obi-wan made a distress call by pushing a red button near his rudder. 'R4, take over the controls, you know that I don't like flying.' the

droid beeped confirming.  
Meanwhile on a planet near to Truopa:  
Jedi master Agen Kolar slashed a battle droid in two pieces with his lightsaber and kicked the upper body towards a nearing super battle droid, the droids clashed and the super battle droid fell on his back, Agen Kolar made a flip in mid air and landed on the body of the damaged

super battle droid, he thrusted his sword into the droid's body and destroyed it, a beep suddenly came out of his comm-link and the jedi master ran towards his starfighter, guided by the force.

Back in space:  
Anakin turned his starfighter around with great speed and the chasing droid starfighter crashed into a other starfighter. Obi-wan was sitting in his ship, occasionally firing his lasers to destroy a incoming hostile. 'Anakin, I think it is time to get onto the planet's surface!'

shouted Obi-wan and he pointed at a new wave of incoming starfighters. Anakin nodded and the two ships blasted of towards Truopa. Agen Kolar came out of hyperspace and he saw the starfighters of Obi-wan and Anakin flying towards Truopa. Agen dodged a rocket from a

starfighter with a dive and he decided to join the two other jedi. 'Agen, welcome.' spoke Obi-wan and Agen replied with 'Obi-wan, long itme, no see.' The three fighters landed on the planet and the jedi stepped out of them. 'Tell me Obi-wan, what was your mission?' asked

Agen Kolar. 'We are here to help a squadron of clones, the separtist resistance was to big.'  
explained Obi-wan. 'Master, look out!' shouted Anakin and he activated his lightsaber to block a laser that was ment to kill his master. Agen Kolar activated his green lightsaber and

Obi-wan looked around. Another laser flew from the bushes and Obi-wan blocked it by quickly pulling out his lightsaber and activating it, a battle droid jumped out of the bushes and Agen Kolar jumped towards it, he slashed the droid in two pieces with his lightsaber. 'There

is a disturbance in the force, follow me!' said Agen and Obi-wan nodded. 'I can feel it to.'  
Hours of walking trough the forest later...  
Obi-wan stopped when he heared a explosion, he looked at his padawan and at Agen and the two other jedi nodded. 'Keep your weapons ready.' said Agen and he ran towards the sound

of the explosion. 'No, master!' shouted a young padawan, the padawan was young human man, he had brown eyes, a round nose, smooth cheeks and light-brown hair, his master, a old whipid was lying on his back in his own pool of blood. The padawan looked up and activated

his green lightsaber. 'You will pay!' shouted the padawan and he stormed towards a man with long blond hair and a wicked smile, he carried some kind of vibro axe and he had just trowen a grenade that had killed the padawan's master. The man was wearing a red cape with a

separtist sign on it and he attacked with his vibro axe, the padawan blocked the attack and sparks flew trough the air and landed on the separtist's face. The separtist was finished by a cutting slash that slashed him in two pieces. The padawan turned around and blocked a laser

beam fired by a droid, the droid was destroyed by a kick on it's head, delivered by Anakin. 'Who are you?' asked the boy a little bit confused. 'I'm Anakin, and this is my master Obi-Wan.' said Anakin pointing at Obi-wan who jumped of a rock. 'And I am Agen Kolar.' said

Agen who followed Obi-wan. 'You are jedi! I'm Kolin.' shouted the padawan in delight, but his sadness returned when he wanted to introduce his master. 'It's okay boy, the council will make a right decision, every thing is going to turn out fine.' said Anakin, having trouble to

hold back his emotions. 'If you say so.' replied the boy. 'Anakin, take this boy to coruscant, Agen and I will complete our mission.' Anakin nodded and he turned around.  
Two days later, at Coruscant:

'A new master, is what needs this boy.' said Yoda after discussing with the other members of the council. 'If I may ask, who will be his new master?' asked Anakin and Kolin nodded.  
'We will inform you in two days.' said Ki-Adi-Mundi and Anakin bowed, followed by Kolin,

the two padawan's walked away.  
Back at Truopa:  
Obi-wan was standing in the throne room, the tyrant called Swolski was standing in front of

him, one of his arms was gone. 'Give up Swolski, another jedi master will be in here very soon, it is only a matter of minutes.' said Obi-wan. 'Y-your bluffing you stupid jedi!' shouted Swolski and he picked up his spear, there were a few explosion's and shouts coming from

behind the door that seperated the throne room from the rest of the palace. 'That must be him.' spoke Obi-wan very calmely. Agen was standing in the hallway leading to the throne room, dead guards where scattered al over the place and he quickly turned around to punch a

grenade back to the thrower, the grenade exploded and the guard shouted in pain.  
Swolksi was lying on his back again, he was covered in sweat, no matter what he tried to do, the jedi would always stop him, but the jedi didn't notice that he had pushed a button while

falling, a stolen republic gunship piloted by his men and was on it's way to the palace, it was his only hope. Agen kicked a guard in his face with so much power that he flew into the door and created a indent in the massive steel. Swolski stumbled back in shock, there had to be a

jedi in the hallway, or it had to be a gigantic monster. Agen slashed the door in two pieces with with his lightsaber and Swolski dropped his spear. 'Ok, I give up...' said the separtist leader, but he suddenly jumped out of the window when Agen walked towards him with the

purpose to arrest him. Agen looked out of the window and he saw a republic gunship taking of with Swolski inside of it with a wicked smile. Obi-wan turned around and walked towards the spear, he picked it up and trew it out of the window, the spear was guided by the force and

smashed into the pilot's seat. Swolski stood up in surprise and he looked at his pilot. 'Get going!' shouted the separtist but he saw that the stomach of his pilot was pierced by the spear.  
Obi-wan couldn't help but to get a wicked smile on his face when he saw the gunship crashing into the palace and exploding.

Two days after the previous events, in the council room:

'The perfect candidate for becoming this boys master, found we have.' said Yoda. 'Don't keep us waiting, master.' said Anakin and Mace Windu nodded. 'The master that we have chosen is Sora Bulq'


End file.
